3's a crowd
by GeneviveEliseAnoa'i
Summary: Genevive was the model child, always polite, pretty, and polished. It's a few days before her 24th birthday and her friends Caroline and Dean want to take her clubbing. Genevive is warned by Caroline that Dean has a gift waiting for her at the club, but she never in her wildest dreams imagened it'd be WWE superstar, Roman Reigns.


**Genevive had always been the definition of a "good girl". Never partied, explored, or expiremented like her much more confident friends. She was tired of her well-natured ways and promised herself tonight would be the night she finally let lose and lived a little. **

**"Dang Jen. You look hot! What do you think your father would say?!" Caroline joked. **

**"I'm 24 Carrie, If I wanted to know what my father would say, I would've never moved out." Genevive hated her family's judgement. **

**"...just so you aren't mad, Dean's bringing you an early birthday present" she winked and refused to say anything else about it. **

**They pulled up to the club and got out. Caroline's long time bestfriend Dean was waiting inside for the girls. As soon as they walked into the club, the music and strobe lights hit Genevive like a head on collision and she was suddenly regretting her choice to rebel...until she seen the man at the bar turn around to meet her stare before she walked down the stage stairs. She was even happier when Dean turned around beside him and whisper something in his ear. His eyes never left Jenni's. Dean kissed Genevive on the cheek and pushed her twords the tall, dark man. **

**"Hey. I'm Roman. " he smirked at Genevive as she sat next to him and offered her hand to shake his. To her suprise, he kissed it. She smiled to herself, a gentleman. Genevive was taken with every part this man, his grey-ish/blue eyes, his dark skin and long black hair, and even the way his scruff framed his hard jaw line. Dean whisked his pal Caroline away to dance as Roman and Genevive drank and talked the night away. They were both loosened from the drinks, and there was no doubting the chemistry between them. **

**"You know Genevive, black is my favorite color..." He placed his hand on her bare thigh and traced the hem of her black dress. **

**"Call me Jenni" she gasped under his firm but ever so gentle touch. **

**"Jenni?" He purred " that's sexy" the vibration of his deep voice traveled down to her spine in a tickling sensation. **

**"My place is less that a block away" he tempted her. He didn't expect her to get up immediately and start walking to the door. **

**"Hey. Dean..I'm going to go home with Roman" she looked back at him and smiled. " thankyou" she whispered and kissed Dean's cheek. **

**"Aye man. Take care of her! This ones special!" Dean yelled to Roman over the music as they started to walk away. **

**There was something about Genevive that made Roman feel lively. Maybe it was her innocense or her purity..or maybe it was the drinks talking. But he'd be damned if he didn't try to figure out what it was. **

**Jenni groaned when she seen the stairs, she wasn't going to complain, but Roman swept her up bridal style and carried her all the way to his second floor appartment. **

**"Show off" she mumbled. **

**He grabbed her waist to put her down, but she swung her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. With their faces almost touching, she smoothly released his long hair from its rubber band, making sure not to break eye contact. He got to the point where he couldn't take it, he spun around, pinning her to the wall, and kissed her strongly. She pulled away, biting his bottom lip. OH, how he loooved a biter. This sent him in a trance, she tightened her legs and he walked her to the bedroom. **

**"I can feel your warmth" he looked down at her spread legs around his waist and she blushed. **

**She squirmed so he'd put her down, she unbuttoned his purple dress shirt, revealing a little more dark, toned skin with every button.**

**"Jesus Christ.." She ran her hands up his abbs and over his enormous pecks. He took his arms out of the sleeves and she ran her hands down his biceps in awe. Roman looked down at her, she was so captivated, so intrigued. He grabbed her up with one arm, she let out a shriek. Roman threw Genevive on the bed and grabbed her by her ankle as she giggled. He slid her down the bed and tugged at the end of her little black dressed, pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra under it. He ran his hands up her legs and started kissing up her inner thigh, his scruff tickled her, but she didn't object. Roman ripped off her panties. Jenni thought about how bad Roman was, with his tattoos and extremely jacked body, it made her want him more. He put his index and middle finger in her, she tried not to show that it hurt. She'd only had sex one time before this. His thumb rubber her clit, all his fingers were in sync. He spead up and continued on for a few minutes until she came up on her elbows, about to cum.**

**"Not yet baby.." He whispered and withdrew, he made his way up the length of her body to her breasts. He started to kiss and suck them. Jenni moaned as her hands traveled down to her lower hip, where his clothed erection kept grinding on her and teasing her. She rubbed the bulge over his pants, making Roman laugh in his throat. He started to grind his dick on her inner thigh because he could tell how much she loved his hard cock pressed against her. Genevive threw her head back and let out a frustrated moan and stood up, pulling him with her. She suddenly got aggressive, Roman liked it. He felt his dick pulsate from inside his pants. She pinned him up against the wall, kissing him hard and rolling her hips into his. Her movements were hypnotic to him. Jenni could still feel his erection taunting her. She tugged at his pants impatiently until she got them down. **

**He seen the same captivated face and he was automatically pleased with himself. **

**"Oh my god..." She started to kiss and lick up and down Roman's shaft. It was her turn to tease him, not letting him into her mouth. He grunted and couldn't control himself anymore, he opened her mouth and thrusted his thick Samoan cock in and out of her mouth. Jenni was so turned on just knowing that her taunt was as successful as Roman's. She felt electric as she took his cock deep in her throat. **

**"Such a champ" he gathered all her hair out of the way. **

**Roman picked her up, and she expected him to put her on the bed again, but instead he started to slide himself inside her, waiting for a facial expression to read. She smiled and nodded to him, he slowly put his whole dick into her, causing her to wince and hold onto him tighter. He started to speed up, Jenni put her head in the crook of his neck, with one hand pulling his hair and the other digging into his back with impressive force. **

**"Oh god Jen. You feel so good" he moaned, pulling himself fully out and then ramming back in. **

**"ROMAN" Genevive screamed as he picked up speed again. **

**"That's right, scream my name" He slapped her ass playfully and kissed the line of her clenched jaw. He started to pound her, slowing in speed, but increasing in power. Jenni could tell he was coming close. **

**"Let me take care of you..."she whispered, wriggling so he'd put her down. **

**"Lay down" she commanded him. She climbed ontop of him and started kissing his hips. His dick twitched exitedly and Jenni laughed. She kissed up his tight abdomen and chest, leaving a few bite marks here and there gracefully. He was ready to explode just from the biting. She went up his neck and she met his grey/blue eyes. He kissed her passionately, and she pulled away to look at him as if he did something wrong before hungrily coming back to his lips for more. Genevive could never explain to anyone how much she loved his lips. Still kissing him, she lifted her hips and slid them down onto his rock hard cock. Roman gasped in pleasure, he grabbed her hips when she started to grind them up and down, swiveling herself around his dick. She felt the fimiliar tightness in his chest. **

**"No no no, you're not done yet big boy" Jen reflected his famous Roman Reigns smirk back at him. God he loved it, all of it, all of her, he loved the way she was innocent but desperately wanted to be bad, the way she was so sassy with him and didnt mind taking advantage of him, he loved the way her full breasts bounced when he fucked her fast and hard, and he loooved how her long hair would swing back and forth while she road him. Roman felt himself coming close as Genevieve's walls tightened around his cock. He winked at her and flipped her under him. He started to thrust harder and harder, both of them about to erupt. He hid his face in Jenni's hair and he felt her cum drench his cock. He pounded out the last strokes until all of him was in her and they rode out their highs. **

**"Fuuuuck!" She pulled Roman's body over her to kiss him. They layed their to try and catch their breaths, never leaving eachothers gaze. **

**"For fucks sake!" They hear the door burst open, it's Seth. **

**Jenni pulled Roman over her more to cover her completely. **

**"I tried SO hard to sleep. But it's impossible when you guys fuck so loud!" Seth is obviously frustrated and Roman lets out a roar of a laugh. **

**"Well was she good Roman?" Seth's tone changed immediately and made Genevive feel uneasy. **

**"The best" he kissed her again, smoothing her hair behind her ear. **

**Jenni looked at Seth to see his reaction to Romans answer, she could tell that he had a more than noticeable bulge in his shorts. Seth broke under Genevive's stare. **

**"GOD. I can't take it anymore" Seth started to walk towards the bed. Jenni looked up at Roman for reassurance or atleast a response, when Seth grabbed her hand and put it on his erection over his shorts. She squeezed it out of pure instinct and was scared of what was happening. **

**"Aahh." He moaned and came so fast at her for a kiss she couldn't protest. He laughed in her mouth and it sent a vibration through her body that made her kiss him back. Seth pulled himself back. **

**"God Roman..This ones special." Seth still looked at her hungrily, with Roman draped over her naked body. The familiar words danced through her mind..had Dean set them up to this. **

**"So Jen, you ready for round 2?" Roman looked at Seth, and then back at Genevive. **


End file.
